What's With All the Interesting Phone Calls?
by Rozz
Summary: Fourth and Final in the Interesting Phone Calls series. GSR, the whole group, and a suprise. Not as funny as number one, which I find hilarious, please read the whole series and R&R.


Disclaimer: No CSI is not mine, stop asking me if they are!

A/N- My friend just suprised me with cookies! Everyone who reads this gets one!

This is the last of the Interesting Phone Calls Series, I had a good time writing, thanks for the reviews!

What's With All The Intersting Phone Calls?

The team sat around the break table after finishing a back breaking case. Everyone had been working for what seemed like forever. As they all relaxed, Sara's phone rang.

"Sidle."

"Hey, where are you?"

"Work, just finished a triple homicide."

"Oh, really, how long have you been working, and have you eaten?"

"Mmmmmmm"

"I'l take that as working three shifts and forgetting to eat."

"Sounds likely."

"What if I wear a belt around the house built expecially for the tv remote?"

The image of Grissom walking around the house like the tv king made Sara laugh lightly.

"That might work."

"And what if I learned morse code and started to talk to people like that?"

Sara, being extremely stressed broke out laughing, making the whole team look at her.

"How do you do that?" She asked after calming down.

"What?"

"Make me laugh like that?"

"Sara, I have wanted to do that from the moment I saw you, I'm just making good time now, by making you laugh everytime I talk to you."

Sara sighed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Did I mention tieing jingle bells to my clothes, and walking around like that all day?"

Sara giggled, "You wouldn't do that."

"For you? I would do anything."

"What's going on there?"

"Nothing really, I am getting a little tired."

"Go take a nap, I'll call you later."

"As you wish. I love you, Sara."

"You too. Bye," Sara said and hung up the phone.

She now faced four of the best investagators of Las Vegas.

"Okay, Sara, Who is he?" Catherine said, knowing look on her face as she sat down.

"Nobody." Sara dismissed.

"BS, I know about everything. Three laughing fits while talking to this guy, as well as the numorous laughing fits in the bathroom. As well as the flowers and 'I Love You's' you cannot hide it anymore, spill."

"Look, you guys, I'm not ready to tell you about him." She truly wanted to, but knew that Grissom didn't want to yet. That's why they had been quiet about it for the last year and a half. Sara also knew that if they told than things would spread around the lab, and for sure Ecklie would cause trouble, and she didn't want that for Grissom.

"Sara, come on, we're not asking for you to call him down here this minute so that we can meet him, we just want a name to go with the humor." Nick said.

"Could you guys just back off? I'll tell you when I'm ready, which is not now!"

"C'mon Sara, you've been with this guy for at least a year!" Greg pushed. Warrick just sat there looking at Sara, hand up to his mouth, and eyes squinted.

"For the last time NO!" Sara opened her magazine, trying very hard to concentrate on the article in front of her. Looking over her shoulder Greg pointed out, "Sara, I didn't know that you could read upside down."

Flaring her nostrils she turned to Greg, "Well, there's a lot about me that you do not know."

"Like your boyfriends name?" questioned Nick.

"That as well." Sara turned back to her upside down article and the room was silent except for the tv which everybody except Sara and Warrick was watching. Warrick was watching Sara, who was still looking at her upside down article.

"I didn't know you could read upside down?"

Sara still staring at her magazine replied, "Greg, could you..."

She trailed off as she realized that it was not Greg who had asked. Her eyes widened as she turned towards the door.

"You weren't supposed to e back for another week!" Sara smiled.

"I told you I was getting tired, didn't I?"

He held out a single rose out to her. She got up quickly and took the rose from his hand. She looked up at him and gave him a huge smile. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his arms around his waist.

"Did you miss me?" She whispered into his ear.

He pulled back and gave her the most amazing kiss she had ever had (apart from their first).

"Tremendously," he said into her lips before kissing her again.

As the broke apart, Grissom turned to see three wide-eyed CSI's. I beleived shift ended two minutes ago, correct?"

Nobody moved except for Warrick, who got up, file in hand, and gave Grissom a friendly hand shake and said, "Congrats, man" before moving towards Sara, who still had Grissom's arms wrapped firmly around her hips. "I new it, girl." She smiled and hugged him saying, "I never could hide anything from you, could I?" as they broke apart.

"Nay," he smiled and strode out of the breakroom.

The rest were still sitting speechless.

"If you'll excuse us," Grissom said with a nod of his head before escorting Sara out of the breakroom, down the halls, ang out side with his arms still around her waist as she smelled the rose. 


End file.
